


Bedroom Hymns

by atoxicrose



Series: Anthem Omniverse [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Sex, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoxicrose/pseuds/atoxicrose
Summary: It’s nearly noon when Ellie wakes. Jesse is a warm, solid presence at her back, with an arm draped over her side and his face pressed to the back of her neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for day two of Overwatch’s OCxCanon week 2017. The prompt is Relationship: Theme A - Domestic.
> 
> Inspired by [Unkiss Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3692961) by [Bekon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/works).

It’s nearly noon when Ellie wakes. Jesse is a warm, solid presence at her back, with an arm draped over her side and his face pressed to the back of her neck. Ellie shifts to slide out of bed and Jesse’s arm tightens, trapping her against his chest. Ellie wiggles around to face him and nuzzles up under his chin.

“Jesse…” Ellie murmurs against his throat. Jesse just grunts. “Let me up.” Ellie presses kisses along the underside of his jaw. “Jesse, come on, I have to pee. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Jesse sighs and loosens his grip, allowing Ellie to slide out from under him. Her feet hit the floor and she shivers and bends down to pick up Jesse’s shirt. Ellie throws it around her shoulders and slides her arms into the sleeves. Behind her, Jesse rolls into her warm spot and buries his face in the pillow.

Ellie stops at bathroom and then pads out into the living room, stepping over the hounds on the way. On one side of the room is a sink and a few cabinets and a mini fridge. A brewer sits  counter next to the sink and Ellie rummages through the cabinets looking for her tea. She grumbles to herself and eventually has to turn on her second sight just to find the damn things – Jesse is so unorganized that things tended to move around between her visits.

Ellie finally locates the tea on the top shelf and retrieves it. She pops a cup in the brewer and then has to rummage through the cupboards again for a clean mug. Ellie finds one that is chipped and missing its handle. She places the mug under the brewer and starts the cycle.

Ellie shivers as she waits for the tea to brew, and buttons a few of the shirt’s buttons across her torso. Once it’s brewed she holds the cup between her hands close to her chest and makes her way back to the bedroom. She pauses in the doorway and peers into the room. Ryer has moved to the warm spot on her pillow and Jesse has rolled over onto his back and is now taking up the entire bed.

Ellie hides her smile in her tea as she takes a sip and pushes off the doorframe to pad silently across the room. Setting her mug on the bedside table, Ellie climbs into the bed and straddles Jesse. He groans softly and calloused fingers brush against Ellie’s thigh as Jesse pulls himself up onto a slow, languid stretch. His right hand slides up, under Ellie’s shirt to settle on her bare hip and the stump of his left arm rests negligently on the pillow next to his head.

“Well, ain’t this a sight to wake up to,” Jesse rumbles. His voice low and rough from sleep and it makes Ellie’s stomach flutter pleasantly. “Wouldn’t mind waking up to it more often.”

Ellie leans forward, bracing her hands on Jesse’s chest. “I think that can be arranged.”

Jesse is a much better bedmate then her hounds. As much as she loves them, they are hard and cold. Jesse, on the other hand, is soft and warm. Not to mention better looking.

Jesse’s hand slides from her hip down to ass and he scoots her closer. Ellie gets the hint and leans forward, bracing her elbows on either side of his head.

Jesse moves his left arm as if to brush the hair out of her face and then snorts. He’s forgotten he isn’t wearing his prosthetic. Ellie leans up and presses a kiss to the stump of his arm. His eyes go soft and Ellie leans in to kiss him. Jesse’s hand slides up her back, bunching the shirt up as it goes. His fingers trace shapes on the small of her back and Ellie deepens the kiss. A soft moan rumbles from his chest and his hand leaves her back to slide between them to work the buttons on the front of her shirt.

Ellie breaks the kiss to press kisses along his jaw, his beard tickles her nose as she follows the line of his jaw down to his neck. She presses soft kisses to the marks she had left the previous evening and Jesse tips his head to the side to give her better access as the last button of her shirt comes free.

Jesse pushes the shirt off of her shoulders and runs a warm, rough hand over her side. Ellie hums against his throat.

Jesse’s knuckles brush against Ellie’s jaw. She takes the hint and lifts her head to allow him to capture her lips again. Without warning, Jesse rolls her onto her side. Before she can start fussing, Jesse’s lips find the curve of Ellie’s throat and move down to her collarbone and shoulder. Ellie slides her leg over his hip and pulls him closer. She can feel him hard against her thigh and she rolls her hips lazily against him. Jesse smiles against her shoulder as his hand slides between her legs.

Ellie sighs and nuzzles up underneath his chin as he fingers her, her moans vibrating against the skin of his throat.

After a little while Jesse withdraws his fingers and Ellie shifts to snatch the lube from the bedside table. She slicks him up and gently guides him into her. They lay like that for a while, simply enjoying the congress.

After a while Jesse starts a slow rhythm and Ellie leans her forehead against his. They trade soft kisses and gentle smiles. Climax never comes, but neither of them mind. That isn’t the point. Sighs of pleasure turn into yawns and they drift off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can learn more about Ellie [here.](http://sta.sh/022dpttfb5ad)


End file.
